


Prop Bets: Collecting on the Bet

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Super Bowl Bets, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: It’s the Tuesday after the Super Bowl. Time for the loser to pay-up.





	

“You know that you are supposed to wear official Dalton wear to Warbler practice.”

“I am” Sebastian told his boyfriend while holding out his arms and turning to prove his point “I have on my Lacrosse sweatpants and hoodie, both official Dalton wear. Just because I have on the jersey of my new favorite athlete on the planet, Mr. Tom Brady, over the hoodie doesn’t mean I am out of uniform. Plus, before you try to get out of this, it didn’t matter that Tommy boy engineered the greatest comeback in Super Bowl history. I had already won the bet. Sammy’s guy remembered all the words to the National Anthem and GaGa rocked the house with _Bad Romance_. Face it Killer, I won fair and square!”

Blaine knew he was losing this argument. Sebastian was right, he had won fair and square. Also, Blaine had to admit that he was the one that came up with the idea of the winner having the loser do something embarrassing at Warbler practice. What he had forgotten was that his boyfriend was an evil, evil person.

However, Blaine had an ace up his sleeve. At least he hoped.

“You know Seb” Blaine brought out his “sexy” voice as he walked up to Sebastian and started playing with the bottom of the new jersey “I would be open to changing your prize to something a little more _private_.” Blaine then slid in closer and started kissing Sebastian’s neck as his hands moved lower.

“ _Kkkiiilllllleeerrrr”_ Sebastian moaned, momentarily considering Blaine’s latest proposal.

But only momentarily.

Sebastian pulled away and gave Blaine a slap on the ass “Good try, but I’ll see you in the commons in 10 minutes. Don’t be late!” He then quickly grabbed the box that was on his desk and got out the door before Blaine tried something that he wouldn’t be able to say “no” to.

When Sebastian arrived at practice without Blaine everyone was surprised. No one could remember it happening since the two had become a couple.

“Where’s your better half?” Jeff asked “And what’s in the box?”

“He’s coming. He has prepared something special for you guys, and this” Sebastian held up the box “is part of that. Now everyone have a seat.”

The Warblers all knew more was going on than Blaine performing something special. Sebastian was practically, well…giddy. He was literally bouncing around the room, which considering he was still in a cast was really impressive. Then they _KNEW_ something was up when Sebastian told them all to get out their phones and then close their eyes. Once he made sure that everyone had their eyes closed he called out to Blaine to come in.

“I cannot believe you are making me do this!” Blaine huffed as he got into place.

“Hey, don’t blame me. I would have never thought of this if you and your mom weren’t talking about seeing Emma Watson in the new live-action movie.”

“Can you lovebirds stop bickering so we can open our eyes?” Thad complained, but most of the other Warblers nodded in agreement.

“Ok gentlemen! Open your eyes!” Sebastian called out in a voice that was happier than any of the other boys ever remembered him having. When they opened their eyes they could see why and immediately reached for their phones.

Blaine was standing in the middle of the room in a giant tea pot costume, Mrs. Potts from _Beauty and the Beast_ to be exact.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Sebastian yelled as he picked up the mysterious box and pulled out a “Chip” tea cup, handing it to Blaine “Now you’re ready!”

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and said with all seriousness “You know you are never getting laid again, right?”

At that moment Sebastian didn’t care “I’ll take my chances. It’s tea time, Killer!”

Blaine let out a loud sigh and then started to sing.

_I’m a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout “Tip me over and pour me out!”_

**3 Hours Later**

“Never getting laid again!” Blaine repeated. He was sitting with Sebastian on his bed, but had placed a wall of pillows in between the two. They had Sebastian’s laptop open and Blaine was trying to figure out which one of his _friends_ was going to die!

“Come on B. All of you McKinley friends loved the video. And it’s not technically a viral video until it goes over a million views in 2 days.”

“It’s been 3 hours and it’s at 100,000 views! Never getting laid again!”

“I’ll tell you what” Sebastian tried to move one of the pillows, only to have Blaine put it back “you forgive me this and I’ll forgive you _THIS_ ” lifting up his cast.

“You said you already forgave me.”

“Well, how about I don’t bring it up every time I want a blowjob?” Sebastian countered.

“Fine” Blaine finally relaxed and gave him a smile “No more blowjobs.”

Sebastian set aside his computer and started to pull away the wall of pillows “I never said that” he told Blaine as he tackled him.

**2 Days Later**

Sebastian was sitting in the Warbler’s commons looking at his laptop. He should have been doing the research for his paper on the Ottoman Empire, but instead he was “researching” Tom Brady’s previous Super Bowls.

“Save me from your boyfriend Smythe!” Jeff yelled as he ran into the room.

Blaine came in just a few seconds later “Judas! It was you!”

“Killer, what’s going on?”

Blaine walked over and took the laptop from Sebastian, pulling up a certain site “It has 2 million views, Seb!”

Sebastian tried desperately not to laugh as he took his computer back and said “Sorry Sterling, you’re on your own”

As Blaine took off, back to chasing after Jeff, Sebastian went back to his “research”. After all, he needed to be ready for next year’s Super Bowl bets.    


End file.
